Portable two-way radios are well known. Police officers, firemen, and soldiers commonly use portable two-way radios to communicate when performing their duties. Such radios generally require that a switch be actuated for the user to transmit a radio message. Such switches are known as push-to-talk switches.
For example, police officers are often seen using the push-to-talk button on the microphone of their two-way radio so that they can speak over the radio. Other push-to-talk switches are not built into the microphone, but rather are standalone switches that can be attached to a radio cable, such as between an earpiece and/or microphone and the two-way radio.
The cable is configured to facilitate control of the radio via the standalone push-to-talk switch. That is, pushing the button of the standalone push-to-talk switch completes a circuit through the cable so as to cause the radio to transmit in the same manner that pushing the button of the microphone does.
Standalone push-to-talk switches are generally used in critical situations, such as covert operations and firefighting. In covert operations, the push-to-talk switch can be worn beneath the clothes, e.g., under a shirt, so as to be out of sight. An earpiece can be used to enhance the ability of a user to hear received radio messages and to inhibit the ability of others to hear these messages (which can be particularly important in covert operations).
Although contemporary standalone push-to-talk switches have proven to be generally satisfactory for their intended uses, they do suffer from inherent deficiencies that detract from their overall utility. For example, when a user pushes the button of a contemporary push-to-talk switch, actuation of the switch results in an audible noise. Usually, a click can be heard when the button is depressed. This audible noise has some advantages. For example, it provides the user with positive feedback that the switch has been actuated and thus that the communication system is ready for the user to transmit.
However, in some instances, such an audible noise can be detrimental to the mission being performed by a police officer, soldier, or the like. Indeed, such audible noise can endanger the life of the user. For example, when the user is engaged in a covert operation or is otherwise attempting to remain unnoticed, an audible noise may undesirably alert others.
Because of the inherently dangerous nature of covert operations, police activities, and battlefield situations, alerting others can, in some instances, be life threatening. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a push-to-talk switch that operates comparatively quietly, e.g., silently.